A Love For Him
by Zelianyu
Summary: A body guard and his trials to save the woman he has been assigned to. Love comes into play, he keeps the feelings at bay and one night he finds himself unable to hold them back any longer. Will contain violence later on.
1. Default Chapter

I stood on the balcony of my apartment looking up into the night's sky. It was such a beautiful night, the stars sparkled drawing ones attention. The crescent moon was almost in the middle of he sky and would soon be hidden by the apartment buildings roof. Nights like these, when my mind didn't want to shut off I would sometimes wander up o the roof and sit for a few hours letting my mind work things out, yet tonight would be different.

I glanced to the slightly opened sliding glass door. It would be see thru if the blue curtains were pulled back. I looked up into the night's sky hoping a shooting star would pass, so I could wish upon it. Of course nothing happens and the night sky stays the same.

A groan draws my attention and I slowly and as silently as possible, on my bare feet, walk over to the door and peek through the opening. I lick my lips as I stare upon his for. His muscular frame reminding me of his strong embrace, that made me feel welcomed. His muscles weren't always noticed by many right off the bat. The muscles he donned, as one could say, fit him perfectly, not too small and not too large. He can hold such strength and yet be as gentle as a feathers touch.

I know he would never hurt me, but he would do everything to protect me even sacrificing his own life. My eyes sadden as that thought enters my mind, one of long ago. I snap out of my past thoughts as I hear shifting from the bed. He's rolled onto his back exposing his muscular chest to me. I close my eyes to will the feeling away. I just want to walk over to the bed and crawl into his embrace.

The sheet of course covered his lower body. The slight glow over his skin as the moon's rays landed upon him. He was a beautiful man, and I don't say that often for men. Most men are gorgeous, sexy, handsome, but beautiful is hardly a term I use for most men. I turn away and slid the door shut and lean against it as I look into the night sky.

I find their body's to be interesting, the muscular ones anyway. Some can seem weak and then approached can turn the fight into their favor. I don't like to watch men fight; it's a bit tasteless. Some women are enthralled with men fighting over them. I would rather have one who knew his strengths and was passive unless provoke. That could make me seem odd in some ways, but each woman is driven by something different when a man comes into the picture, especially if they've closed their hearts.

No matter how one sex feels about the other. Men saying I don't need to rely on a woman, women saying I don't need to rely on men. It's sad to say no matter how much we say that we will still find ourselves wanting to be around that person more and more. I don't like the fact that men believe they rule over us, because we are weaker than they. Woman hold power over a man, and some will keep it hidden to themselves as they watch their man lead. Others show off their stuff, especially the ones who find themselves more attractive than most. Women are cunning, and can be more so when the time is right.

Most men will never admit they have fallen and can be trapped. Some do not even realize it themselves. Something dramatic might have to happen before they realize it. Then there are others who know they have lost themselves to the woman they have. Some will write music to express it, others will constantly show them how much they love them. I've wondered if there is an in-between, I think I've found my answer with the one lying in my bed.

I admit the man that is lying there has taken something from me, and only when I'm around him do I realize that I feel complete when with him. The looks he gives me, the caring he has, the need to protect. I love it all but there is something else hidden deep inside him that makes me frightened, I've only seen it once, and that intrigues me. I want him to unleash it and let me see him in his fullest, yet he hides it. What he hides I have yet to determine, but someday it will be unleashed.

I want to unleash it yet I don't...my fear leads me sometimes. I want to drown in him, be swallowed by his mere presence. I admit I love him, have I said it to him no. My fear controls me once again. I close my eyes as I think bout the past, a slight sound is heard from me as the door slides open so quickly I fall back against the man that opened it.

"You have been standing out here long enough." He whispers as his lips kiss behind my ear. I fight not to fall from his ministrations. I am independent and do not want to be ruled, yet with him I find myself not caring as long as he's around. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against his chest.

"Mmm," I murmur as his mouth has moved down my neck to my shoulder. "How long have you been awake?" I ask as a breathy moan escapes me, from the light bite he gave me. His tongue soothed the slight hurt and I could feel my knees wanting to give out. I pulled away from his embrace, his arms reluctant to let go. I walk to the rail and lean my hands on it looking into the sky once more.

"What is wrong?" His voice is near my ear once again. I can feel his body heat, which reminds me it's not too warm outside. He won't touch me unless I tell him he can or initiate the contact myself. I have never really initiated anything with him, he always does. He never seems to mind, and I suppose once I become more comfortable about my feelings and the stuff raging inside me when he is near, I will so something.

"I don't want to be called a tease." A remark from earlier came to my mind. I can tell he didn't like the tone I used. "You called me that earlier I am still slight confused as to why." I murmur.

He moves to my left and leans his bare back against the rail. My eyes trail to his legs, he is wearing a black pair of pajama pants. He moves and slightly leans back over the rail to look at something in the sky, most likely the moon. I watch him and find my breath taken away at his form. He seems perfect and flawless to my vision. I sigh and drop my head and watch as my fingers curl and uncurl around the metal rail.

"I was joking earlier," I hear him mumble. A small smile comes to my face.

"I don't think you were you should lie." I let out a deep sigh and look to the sky once more. I shiver slightly, he just had to wrap me in his warm embrace, I had gotten use to the slight chill and now I would have to wait another hour to do so once again.

"What did you expect me to say?" I hear an iciness to his voice and shivered once again, the temperature seemed to be dropping.

"I expected you to be fine with it, but I was wrong." I mumbled wrapping my arms around myself to get a little warmth back. I felt his gentle eyes turn to me, and glanced at them. He raked a hand through his hair, reminding me of it' silky touch. I shook my head slightly and heaved yet another sigh.

"I'm not use to this," I heard him say. He pushed himself from the rail; I expected he wanted to go back inside. My shoulders dropped slightly until I felt his arms wrap around me. His left hand on my right shoulder and his right hand on my left shoulder. He pulled me back against him and buried his head in my neck.

I gasped at the contact usually when I pull away he leaves me alone; this isn't unwelcome, just new. "Not use to what?" I finally ask him, a chuckle escaping him.

"I'm use to ignoring my feelings around you I can't." He murmurs placing a small kiss to my shoulder them stand to his full height and looks up at the stars with me.

"I guess I pushed you too hard hmm? I smirk as his embrace tightens slightly.

"No," Was the last word he spoke as we gazed up at the stars sparkling in the night. A smile came to my face as a shooting star passed. I closed my eyes and let my wish free.

Yet another fic to add to the list, I'm slowly uploading my other ones and well hopefully I can write more chapters for them. Well I want to see if you can figure out who the characters are. I know there aren't really any implications as to who they are really. I want to see who if any one can guess who they are. I am debating with myself who I want to make them, but I know and hopefully this story will stay really good unlike my others one that are just ehhhhh after a few chapters. Byeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm awoken as I feel her weight leave the bed. Each time she shifts in her sleep I'm awoken. It's not that I feel she'll run away and leave, no. I've been trained as a bodyguard; light sleep is required for that. I peak my eyes open wanting to scowl as the blanket covers my face.

I throw the blanket off peaking my eyes open to see her standing at the window, her gaze on me. I feign asleep as usual, some nights she gets up and sits on the balcony for hours. This is the first time I've ever been able to watch her movements this late at night. I'm usually awake guarding her door. It would seem this would be easier for me, but that is not the reason I'm lying here.

I don't wish to dwell on the past few hours as of yet, I find my slitted gaze wandering to her once more. She's concentrated her gaze on the outside sky once she thinks I'm asleep. She's placed a robe on over her large t-shirt. It's odd one of her wealth and power wearing a t-shirt to sleep. Most women and men have worn rather expensive sleeping attire. Usually silk, but some other expensive things have been in there as well.

I open my eyes fully when I hear the glass door being slid open partly. I watch, as her figure looks to me once more, my eyes closing quickly so she can't see the gleam of gold in them. She takes a step onto the cold balcony and goes to the rail I presume, as the curtain is drawn and I can no longer see her. I'm sure she feels overwhelmed at the presence joining her. She's cut herself off from men as have I from woman, but it seems having someone besides me doesn't bother me.

I take a deep breath, her smell is all around me, I let a groan escape my throat and close my eyes once more. I feel her eyes on me and then they leave. I roll from my side to my back and feel her looking over my form. She once told me she finds me fascinating, I asked her why. Her response was "You look so slim and skinny that some mistake you for being weak. Yet the instant I see you without your shirt the thought of you being weak leaves my mind." She always spoke her mind, and yet she always blushed when she'd reveal something like that.

Women are strange creatures, they can be strong one moment the next weak as children. Yet we are drawn to them as are women drawn to us. It seems the enigmatic value will always draw one of the other species, well close to always.

Her eyes have left my form once more and I open my eyes. I hear the door slide shut and finally throw the covers to the side. I've been lying here waiting for her to return for 45 minutes now. She hires me to protect her and yet she wanders outside by herself. Her life isn't in immediate danger, as all I can feel around the area are a few sleeping birds.

Since I've been guarding her she seems to wander out to the balcony almost every evening, unless she's off somewhere else, or rather tired from meetings. Some of the things she's dealt with have given me headaches. Her business is quite interesting at times. Some clients have thrown themselves at her and wanted her for her money, others for her body. Each time I intervene and keep them away, I've notice each time a scowl reaches her face.

Some men need to realize just because a woman holds power and money doesn't mean she'll go around and sleep with anyone that asks. In fact she has yet to have any men over except one. The one man, or boy actually, has only been over for dinner to discuss work related problems and such.

This young man seems to be in her favor, but he works hard to make sure her expectations are met; some times he exceeds her expectations.

Him and I are the only men that have ever been to her place of residence. He seems to be more around her age. A few years difference maybe, it's hard to tell her age, she's never told it to me. I've never asked, as the saying goes never ask a woman's age. This younger man has the smarts to get his job done, but often times acts like a teenager, which technically he is.

This young man seems to be able to bring the smile from my employer that no one else really can. Perhaps if it were a different scenario for me being in her life, I could make her smile like he does. I let a sigh out and run my fingers through my hair and approach the last few feet to the door.

I've been with this woman for a little less than a year and as each day passes I find myself being drawn to her more and more. She's like so many I've known and yet she has qualities I've never once seen before, and I've been employed by many for more than just a bodyguard. I will say I've never once done more then what I should with a woman that hired me for something else. I retain my image and stay as a bodyguard no matter why I was hired. I let the men and women know what I do and what they hire me for is only that, nothing else. Some seem to think that they can sway me with money. I'm not swayed by money and I've been able to control myself...except around her.

Any movements from her, I find myself watching her closely. The way she holds her head the way her facial expressions change suddenly. I find myself noticing the small things. I shake my head to quell these thoughts. There are some things I would rather not think about. I place my hands on the door and slide it open as quickly as possible.

I am slightly surprised when Kaoru's form falls against me. Almost before I realize it I'm speaking into her ear. "You have been standing out here long enough," I can't resist the urge to kiss behind her ear. She seems to tense as I do this. I'm slightly confused as to why. I wrap my arms around her waist hoping he'll relax.

I smirk slightly as I move my lips slowly down from behind her ear to her neck. "Mmm," I hear her murmur, her next questions wasn't what I expected. "How long have you been awake?" As she words this I bite her neck and sooth it with my tongue. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her. Her reaction to my ministrations begins to affect me the she suddenly pulls from my embrace. I watch as she moves away from me and leans her weight on her hands, which rest on the rail. I watch as she turned her head up to look at the sky.

I walk slowly and lightly to her form and refrain from getting close enough to actually touch her and ask her, "What is wrong?" Each time she pulls away she has her own reasons. I can remember the first tie she pulled away from me, she was afraid I as going to hurt her and force myself on her. Why she would think that is still beyond me, as she hasn't let me in on her inner minds working. She barley looked at me the rest of the day after that.

"I don't want to be called a tease." I stare at her and our earlier conversation floated to my mind. Kissing had soon gone past just kissing to me touching her, to trying to remove clothes to go further. Again her wrenching her self away from me startled m. I' d asked what was wrong and she just replied with, "I didn't mean to go that far," her eyes not looking at me.

'You shouldn't be a tease then,' had come from my mouth before I'd even thought of what to say. The tone she used was slightly harsher than I've heard from her around me, when we are alone.

"You called me that earlier, I am still slightly confused as to why." More to herself than to me, I believe. I move from behind her and turn so my back is facing the rail and lean back against it. I feel her eyes wander over my form once more. Soon I hear a sigh come from her and her head drops to shield her eyes, which would be my guess. I notice from the corner of my eye she is staring at her hands.

"I was joking earlier," I mumble.

Her voice startles me, as do the words that escape her mouth. "I don't think you were, you shouldn't lie." She lets a deep sigh and looks to the sky once more. I see her shiver from the cool air. I only now seem to notice that it isn't too warm outside. Still the words that she spoke irritated me slightly, I hadn't been lying, but might as well let her believe I was.

"What did you expect me to say?" I revert my voice back to how I talk during the day emotions get in the way of the bodyguard business.

"I expected you to be fine with it, but I was wrong." I hear her mumble and she wraps her arms around herself. I sigh inwardly and let the iciness leave me. I turn my head and look at her. She has me so confused sometimes. She wrenches herself from my grasp and now I can tell she would like my warmth back. I rake a hand through my hair, noticing her eyes wander to my hair. She shook her head and heaved another sigh,

"I'm not use to this," I say and push myself from the rail. I watched her shoulders drop and smirked, must be thinking I wanted to go back inside, if that were the case I would have stayed inside. I wrap my arms around her once more, placing my hand on her left shoulder and my left hand on her right shoulder, so my arms are crisscrossed. I pull her back against my chest, lightly so if she wanted she could leave.

I hear a gasp leave her, hoping she won't pull a way. I let an inward sigh leave me as she just questions my statement. "Not use to what?" I chuckle at her question, relieved.

"I'm use to ignoring my feelings, around you I can't." I murmur placing a small kiss to her shoulder them stand to my full height and look up at the stars. They seem to have her so captivated maybe I can see why.

"I guess I pushed you too hard hmm?" I let my embrace tighten slightly, as she doesn't seem to want to leave it like I though she would.

"No," Was the last word I spoke as we gazed up at the stars sparkling in the night. I saw a shooting star pass in the sky and look down at her and watch as a smile come to her face and she closes her eyes. A wish maybe, I won't know unless she tells me.

Ahhh it's done after days and days of work on this ughhhhh I hope I got the guy feeling right after all I am female...let me know if something doesn't seem like it should be there I will try and reword it. The next chapter will be the very beginning I kinda wanted you to get a feel for the characters before I start the story so you could say two prologues I suppose hope they are okay. Should I do the story in Kaoru's pov and Kenshin's pov or should I change it to third-person? Can't wait to read the feed back on the story. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked my blue eyes as I looked over the men standing in my office. "Officer Saitou, I suggest you put that cigarette out." My voice was void of any emotion, showing I'd been doing business for a while. Gold eyes turned in my direction, but the cigarette stayed put. "Then I will ask you to kindly leave." I don't like smokers. I don't mind that people smoke, but in my presence I ask them not to. I seem to have a breathing problem with certain types of cigarettes.

I continue to stare at the golden-eyed man, known as Hajime, Saitou. I'm not on personal terms with the man, and I'd prefer not to be. I snap my eyes over to the other man standing in my office. He hasn't spoken or moved a muscle since he's entered. Now he reaches out and swipes the cigarette from his mouth and tosses it out the open window.

I smirk, and close my eyes trying to get rid of the tight effect on my chest. I watch as Saitou's gold eyes turned a menacing glare to the red headed man standing about three feet away from him. "I believe she asked you to put it out or leave." His voice was extremely cold toned.

"I do not take orders from her..."

"It is my building, and even if you are a police officer you will be fined, the next time you smoke in my building, let alone my office." His glare has been turned to me now. "I would like to be able to breathe while we talk about recent events. His eyes squint at me and then he relaxes once more.

"I believe you asked for a body guard after the last instance." Saitou's voice sounded bored, as always.

"Yes," I look over the man standing next to Saitou. He has the looks of a model almost; I've yet to discern what term should be used for his looks. I'll contemplate that at a later date, as of now I have business I should be thinking about. He's rather small compared to some of the men I've seen in his supposed profession. His eyes show, he's been dealt a hard life, most likely he's killed before. The coldness that radiates from them almost makes me shiver; a normal woman would steer clear of him all together. I don't doubt pedestrians, part a path for him without even realizing it. His aura seems to radiate that much coldness.

The clothing he wears is tight fitting, except for the pants, which have a slightly baggy quality to them. The black t-shirt he wears, forms to the muscles on his chest, upper arms and stomach. I admit he looks good, but that doesn't mean he qualifies for the bodyguard position. His crimson colored hair, is pulled back into a low ponytail, slight bangs come above his eyes. A scar on his cheek, catches my attention for a split second, it only seems to add to his beauty.

"Are you done, he may not seem qualified in your standards, but he has a long list of jobs done well if you would like references." Saitou's voice still sounds dull. Once again I turn my eyes to him.

"I'd rather have him display his skills, over references, those can be changed." I voice as I stand. I have a practice room suitable for this. "Do you use a weapon besides a gun Mr.?

"Himura." His voice is still icy, but I ignore it.

"Mr. Himura," I nod and start toward the door that sits behind my desk.

"I have been trained in many weapons." He stops and looks into my eyes; I blink and ignore the startling stare.

"What weapon do you prefer then?" I meet his gaze again, a smirk on my face. It was a good thing I opted for pants instead of a skirt today. I will be challenging him, and if he denies me then I will look for another. "If you'll follow me," I turn my back to them and unlock the door. I flip the light switch on, a click resounding through the room.

"I'll be leaving, you will let me know later what you decide Mrs. Kamiya." Saitou states as he leaves the room.

"I hope you don't mind facing a woman, but I prefer to test your skills myself, rather than have you face an employee that has no fighting experience." I slowly let my suit jacket slip from my arms and place it on a bench. I remove my shoes and leave them on the carpet floor. I walk the two feet from the bench and step onto the cold wooden floor.

Mirrors align the wall furthest from the door, while plexi glass is set a little further down, so no one is injured while watching. I have yet to hear anything from the man that should have followed me in.

"You never did answer what weapon you favored. I turn to face him, his cold maroon eyes on me. I pull a band from my wrist and place my hair into a high ponytail. I shake my head so my hair settles and walk to the far wall where I have a few weapons on a rack. "Can you no longer speak?" His attitude is starting to get on my nerves.

"I've brought my own weapon." I finally hear him speak. His voice is low a chill ran down my spine. I pulled a sheath off the weapon rack and pull the blade out, placing the sheath back on the rack.

I turn towards him and watch as he discards the knee length trench coat. I can't help but watch as his muscles flex from the movement. Only now do I notice the sheath on his hip. He unties the string and lays the sheath down, drawing the weapon.

I walk away from the wall into the middle of the dojo floor. He has removed his shoes as well and comes to stand in front of me. "I will spar with you, but I refuse to hurt you."

"I just want to see your skill, I don't desire either of us to be hurt." I meet his eyes and smirk as I get into my stance. He gets into a stance I've never seen and we stare at each other both waiting for the other to move. I shake my head, he refuses to hurt me, thus I move first.

He deflects my blade, a little surprise showing on his face. I am not an amateur and normally I will defend myself, but swordsmanship doesn't help against bullets and bombs, thus I wish for a bodyguard. I know how to wield a gun, but I prefer not to.

I land from my blow being blocked, surprised as I barley raise my blade to block his. He lands and swiftly moves behind me, I turn quickly and find his sword at my neck. I sigh and drop my hand, with my blade. "You are skilled." I state and then kick my right left foot up aiming for his blade.

It seems my body moves in slow motion as he grabs my foot and yanks me off my feet. I hear the clatter of my sword as I let go. Hopefully it was not damaged after all it isn't a heavy blade. I feel my back collide with the floor, an oomph leaving my lips. I breathe heavily as he stands over me his blade point at my neck.

I'm not beaten yet, I place my hands on the floor, acting as if I'm beaten, down by my sides, and then quickly as his eyes meet mine I push my body so my legs collide with his. His eyes show surprise as he falls, the blade colliding with floor near my head.

His right hand catches his weight and he pushes himself up. By this time I'm back on my feet, his sword in my hand and at his neck.

"You also have skills, but I am done proving myself." His voice is still cold, and he shows no sign of being winded.

"Why is that, because I was almost injured by your blade?"

He turns so quickly my eyes can't follow and he twists my wrist causing me to drop his blade. "I prefer not to fight women," I hear him state as I cradle my wrist. He didn't hurt me; I'm just not use to twisting my wrist like that. His back is rigid and I can't help my next move.

He stiffens as my fingers touch the small of his back. I crawl m y fingers up his back and let my hands rest on his shoulders. I lean my head in and whisper, "Why would that be?" I feel him shudder and smirk once more. Most men are affected by my voice, when I use that tone.

He jerks away and turns to face me. "Most women use there so called charms to lure men in. I would advise you refrain from doing that." His eyes met mine once more, I gasped at the coldness they held. I was frozen to the spot, unable to break the eye contact.

"I'll hire you." I managed to say. He turned his head away, and took a deep breath my words finally seemed to penetrate my brain. I have never told someone they could be in my company or around me that quickly. I look at him as he walks back to the bench and retrieves his things.

"When would you like me to start?" He asks, not looking into my eyes.

"As soon as you'd like, as long as it's within a week." I approach the bench and retrieve my suit jacket, suddenly I feel cold. I place it on, then slip my shoes back on, and look to the door leading to my office.

"I'll start right away." I hear him voice, and quicker than I can say anything he's in my office. I growl and start toward the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A brash voice screamed and I picked my pace up. I didn't need any of my employees being killed, when I knew they wouldn't harm me. I hear a crash and I pick up my pace and rush to the door. I stand in the doorway seeing Mr. Himura standing on one side of my bookshelf, while my newest employee standing on the other.

I look down to the shelf and sigh. My brand new mahogany bookshelf is almost snapped in half, the particleboard holding it together by a mere thread. It seems I will be paying a furniture store a visit over this.

"Miss. Kamiya?" I hear the employee sigh.

"Yes Sanosuke," I look at the shelf once more, then back at Sanosuke. He places a hand behind his head and smirks.

"Sorry about that, he surprised me and all." I look into his brown eyes and shake my head.

"It's fine, what did you need?"

"Uhh?" He blinks at me. I turn my head to Mr. Himura, as he bends down and retrieves something from the floor. Sanosuke follows my gaze then turns to me again. "One of the members wanted you to look at his folder again, he said you missed something on a balance?"

"I'm far to busy to look at his folder once more. Please tell him if he would like me to look over his finances once more, then to make another appointment." I press the back of my hand to my forehead, a headache suddenly coming to me.

"He didn't like that answer and insisted that I bring into you once more. He was screaming in the office, and I brought it up so he would leave." Sanosuke's eyes were pleading.

"Tell this man that his account is denied and he may find another service to help him." I am not in the mood to help the so-called rich man, when they act like spoiled rotten children. "If he has anymore complaints call security."

Sanosuke nods at me then leaves in a hurry. I hear no questions of whom the odd man is in my office, which makes me sign in relief. I suppose He understood my tone. I sit in my chair once more and turn to Mr. Himura. "Exactly, how did that end up on the floor?" I point towards the downed furniture.

"Mr. Himura looks at the bookcase and then to me once more. "The young man, who just left, shoved it down when I got too close to him. I saw his name tag, I wouldn't have touched him." His voice seems tired instead of cold.

"I would ask, that you consider starting tomorrow." His eyes meet mine. "I can tell you are tired, weather you know you are showing it or not."

"Then I will rest and be here tomorrow. I will need to inspect your building, to find if anything has been tapped, or other devices have been installed, without your knowledge.

"That is fine, I start business at 9am. I would suggest you make all your preparations before then. If you need to bring in a team that is fine, but I wish to have any references in my desk first thing.

"There is only one man I would bring in, and his paperwork is in my file. I will have him help me scout your building, and then tomorrow when you return to your home, we will check your place of residence as well." Mr. Himura has moved to the door by now and opens it.

"I will be expecting you and your comrade in my office at 9 am sharp." I see him nod and he shuts the door. A heavy sigh leaves me; it has been a trying day. I glance at the clock on my wall. 6:13pm is what I read. It seems I will be leaving a few minutes early.

I stand and make sure all my paperwork is in its folders and place the folders in my brief case. I pull my keys from my shirt pocket. Another sigh leaves me as I forgot to lock my dojo. I quickly go to the room and look inside. I forgot to pick the sword up. I walk into the room and walk to the benches once more.

I look to the stand and find the sword sheath gone. I let a breath out through my nose. He seems to have taken my sword. His speed is incredible. I sigh and turn back to the open door and leave, locking the door to the dojo and then to my office.

I walk amongst my employee's desks. I come upon Sanosuke to see him arguing with someone. It's a rather tall woman, with long dark hair. I recognize her as one of our top doctors, in the hospital. "May I ask what is going on?" Their head snap to my direction, the woman's face showing irritation.

"It's a lovers spat," I hear a woman at another desk state. I watch as both turn to the employee.

"We aren't lovers," They both are blushing.

"Then why are you both arguing, in my building?"

Wide light brown eyes look to me. "I'm sorry," I hear here mumble as she turns to leave.

"Megumi wait," Sanosuke reaches out to stop her and takes a step then stops.

"Go after her," I let a small smile adorn my face, and he races after her. I'll have him call the furniture store in the morning. I slowly continue to make my way out of my building and to my home.

Okay if you aren't happy with the length bite me. I only wanted o make this 4 pages, but I kept going so that's why this chapter seems pointless really. I introduced the characters that will have a main part in this. I'm tired and wanted to get off an hour ago...so you all better be happy k. Any and all complaint will be dealt with later so tired...

Review Yep Kenshin and Kaoru as you've read. I actually wasn't sure how to start this and started it three different times. That would be why it took so darn log. I will have to say your review made me laugh and I seemed to get inspiration so thanks. This was definitely the best scenario I came up with, but it has sooooooo much prattle I hope you all don't get bored. Let me know if it bored you. I'll try and spice it up some. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to read.

Lil' Pup: I remember you asking me that...and I think I started reading it and had to get off. I'll try and take a look at it tomorrow, if I haven't already. On the Kaoru Pov. I mean both not just hers. It has to be both really because of the title. 'A Love for Him.' So it will be in both their POV'S each chapter alternating. It's a new thing for me and I hope I do okay, and the readers don't mind too much. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for answering my question.

Himesama16: I have to do the story in both...because of the title. I try to make my stories follow the title somewhat and in this case it has him in it so reluctantly and trying to challenge myself I will be alternating povs as I've already started to do. Thanks for answering though. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Adultfanfiction:

Wai-chan: It is K/K UI was debating on to make it Aoshi/Misao but decided on K/K. I'm not a fan of alternate pairings...so your suggestion of other couples besides the main ones isn't my forte lol. I understand there are other pairings, but I don't read them and sometimes I will refuse to acknowledge them. I admit it. I do hope you continue to read and review though. ON the spelling thing...I'm hoping the example you used was just that...as I work at a fast food place and all...If I put thru in there ekk... I do tanks you for reading and reviewing.

Citrus baby: I was kinda afraid that would happen...lol. I had a few other guesses, which was cool. I just wanted to see who really paid attention to details and all. It's always interesting to see who does and who doesn't. No offence to anyone who didn't catch little tidbits and all. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read and review.

Darkmiko90: Misao/Saitou? Ummm I can't write Saitou right so that's a major nope lol. Also I'm a diehard cannon-pairing fan. So I write all the stuff that is normal and what not. I understand there are other pairings, but I don't read them. I did debate on Misao/Aoshi...but opted for Kenshin and Kaoru. Thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read and review.


End file.
